


Avengers: The Big Four

by NimbleBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Avengers AU, F/M, Gen, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleBug/pseuds/NimbleBug
Summary: Rapunzel Stark, Merida Barton and Hiccup Thorson has lived in the shadows of their Avenger parents their entire lives with heaps of expectations put on their young shoulders. They believe their lives are forever going to be the same, until they meet the son of Loki.





	Avengers: The Big Four

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to bring this story over onto this site from my account on FF.net

Avengers: The Big Four  
Prologue One  
Jack  
Winter 1713

Darkness. That’s the first thing he remembered. It was dark, and it was cold. And he was scared.

But then… then there was nothing. The darkness was still there, but the cold was gone, like it was never there in the first place. He wasn’t scared anymore, like the cold, it too seemed to have disappeared, leaving a feeling of peace. 

He felt wind rustle his hair and had the sense of falling, at least he thought he was falling it was still too dark to see anything. He couldn’t even tell if his eyes were open or not. If his eyes weren’t open he wished they would soon so he could see past this darkness. If there was anything apart from the darkness, he couldn’t remember anything before the dark, so who was he to say there was something more. But, no, there had to be something more, an existence couldn’t be all dark, there had to be light somewhere. 

Light. That word. How does he know that word? He remembers nothing but darkness, but there was that word. He knew that word, the abstinence of darkness, a blazing golden light. If he knew that word then there must be something other than the darkness, but where was it? He decided he would do whatever it took to find the light again, but he had no idea on how to go about doing that. 

He flexed his fingers and toes, feeling the dry wind pass through the gaps between them. His whole body felt heavy and it was difficult to breathe. Taking a lung full of air he noticed it wasn’t fresh, instead it was rather stale making him cough. The cloth that clothed his body was quickly drying from the frost that had melted in the humid heat.

He started to lose hope of ever reaching the ground, falling got rather boring after awhile. The reason part of his brain knew he should be afraid that he was plummeting to his death, but he wasn’t. He felt he had no reason to be, not in this place. That begged the question, where was this place? There had to be a point where his decent ended, he just had to figure out where he was when that happened. That would be the first step to finding the light. He hoped it wasn’t this dark wherever he ended up, that would make searching a lot harder.

After feeling nothing but wind on his back for a while now, it was a bit disorienting when he came in contact with something solid. The air left his lungs in a rush, leaving him frozen for a moment before he got my breath back, choking on the dust that came with the air, but was otherwise left unharmed. He felt something crumbling beneath his fingers and after burying his hands under it he realized it was sand. 

He was able to slowly open his eyes, his eyelids feeling like they weighed a hundred pounds. He blinked a few times to clear his fuzzy eyesight, only to see red. Well he saw the different shades of red that made up the sky. This confused him, wasn’t the sky suppose to be blue, sometimes with white blobs across it? 

He sat up and looked around, though there wasn’t much to see. The sandy ground, that was also red, seemed to go on for miles in every direction. Crouching on unsteady feet, he stood up, knees shaking and almost losing his balance before catching himself. After dusting of his brown poncho and the back of his pants, he looked up and could make out a small black blob in the distance. He couldn’t tell what it was, but decided it was his best bet in this barren wasteland.  
He started walking north,in the direction of the blob, when his barefoot nudged something that made a clunk noise as it was kicked forward. Reaching down he picked up the long piece of wood that was taller than him, he couldn’t find anything special about it besides the crooked end. He couldn’t tell if it had fallen with him or if he had just landed beside it, which seemed unlikely considering the lack of, well, anything around. Figuring it would make a good walking stick if nothing more, he decided to take it with him as he started the long hike toward what he hoped would be others like him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman paced back and forth in her throne room, her long, silky violet dress swaying as she walked. The right side of her face, that was usually unearthly beautiful, was marred with a scowl, making it look like the left side of her face that was made of all bone and had a permanent frown. She stopped in front of her throne, fused together with the bones of the beings of the nine realms, the main species that came to her realm when they died. 

Running her fleshed hand through her curly black hair, being mindful of the silver circlet that wrapped around her forehead, She contemplated the familiar aura that had entered her realm not to long ago and was steadily making its way towards her. She was use to feeling new arua’s everyday, once someone made it to her realm they didn’t leave, not without her help, with the exception of the Allfather and her own father. This arua wasn’t an Asgardian arua or Jotun or any others in the nine realms. It was an aura she hadn’t felt in hundreds of years and hadn’t expected to feel for another eighty years at the least. 

She was feeling the aura of a Norse half-blood. The offspring of someone in the nine realms and a mortal Midgardian. Being outlawed almost a thousand years ago, there was only one half-blood that she knew of alive. Her half brother, Jackson Overland. No one knew of or what Jackson was, not even himself, except for her, her father and his four other children. Feeling the aura of her youngest brother's spirit made her wonder if someone else had discovered Jackson. Father knew that if anyone found Jack it would mean his immediate execution, he was breaking many laws just by being born. Father had gone through many lengths and hardships to keep Jack out of Heimdall’s and by extension the All Father's gaze. 

Being a half-blood, and therefore having a mortal lifespan, the woman expected to see her brother in her realm, but not for many years. If she remembered correctly Jackson was only in his seventeenth year, still just a baby to them. Contrary to the belief of the people of Asgard, she had been educated by her father and knew that though Midgardians didn’t live half as long as they did, they were older than Jack when they died. 

“Lady Hel, a spirit has arrived at the gates, we are denying him entrance, but he refuses to leave, your orders?,” the voice of her head guard interrupted her musing, standing at attention. Despite his subordinate attitude, Hel was no fool, she knew him and the rest of the guards were kept here by the All father to make sure she stayed in Hel and had only the dead to visit her. Even her cleaning servants reported to him. 

Knowing only a sibling of her’s would be brave or stupid enough to approach her castle that reeked of death. She commanded, “Bring him to me, I wish to speak to him,” her unwavering brown eyes never leaving his suspicious grey ones. Hel was a solitary figure, she rarely talked to the spirits and only communicated with the servants when she needed something, so her request put the Asgardian on guard. Nodding he replied, “As you wish,” before leaving her alone once again. 

Not wanting to scare her younger brother, as her appearance often does, Hel put an illusion around the left side of her body, making the bare bones mirror her fleshed left side. Sitting down on her throne, she laced her fingers together and wondered what she would tell Jackson. How did you tell a boy, not even eighteen yet, that not only was he dead, but the father he grew to believe was his own wasn’t and his real father was an ‘Immortal’ Asgardian ‘god’. This was going to be a long night. 

She didn’t get to ponder on it much further, when the black marble doors opened and the head guard was the first to enter carrying a wooden staff. Two other guards walked in behind him practically carrying the young boy with a hand on either side of his biceps, the strong Asgardians having no trouble with the skinny boy’s weight. Jack seemed to be trying to figure if it was worth the effort to struggle, but looked too tired physically and emotionally.

Straightening her back and lifting her head, looking every bit of the royal blood she was, Hel asked, “What is the meaning of this, I said for him to be lead here, not dragged,”

“Apologies, My Lady, when we tried to take his weapon from him he resisted, we subdued him, as protocol,” the head guard answered bowing slightly. 

“Weapon? Do you mean the wooden staff? It looks plenty normal to me, the most it could do is give you splinters,” she could hear the malence in her voice, but didn’t care, Jack nor the staff held no danger to any of them, the pigheaded Asgardians just wanted to show her already fatigued brother who was boss. Afraid she would do something to the guards that would get her in major trouble later she said “Leave us,”

“But, my Lady, if he attacked-,” the head guard tried to reason.

“If need be, I believe I can defend myself against a seventeen year old boy with a wooden staff,” Not that she would ever hurt Jack, even if she was his only daughter, their father wouldn’t think twice before defending his youngest, not after what happened to Nari and Vali. That aside, she wouldn’t attack any of her siblings, they may have their arguments,as all siblings do, but they learned if they don’t look out for each other, no one will. That rule now implied to Jack.

The head guard looked like he wanted to disagree, but only replied, “Of course,” before nodding to his allies, who sat the boy on his bare feet, and walked out of the room.

Now that they were alone, Hel could get a better look at Jack. The brown haired boy was looking around the room with childlike wonder with the same color eyes. She saw him mouth ‘wow’ before walking toward the staff the head guard had thrown down. He used his foot to kick it up behind him, over his shoulder and into his hand. Hel allowed a small smile to grace both sides of her face, before schooling herself, they had much to talk about.

Clearing her throat to get Jack’s attention, she decided introductions were in order. She would worry about telling him his family history later.

“Welcome, Jackson Overland, to my castle, I’m Lady Hel, ruler of Hel,” She was unsure how to proceed, being isolated for the majority of her life, she didn’t have the best people skills.  
Hel couldn’t foresee what Jack’s reaction would be, but she didn’t expect the taken aback , confused look he gave her.

“Jackson?,” he said the name like it was foreign to him.

“Excuse me?,” Hel asked.

“You said Jackson...something..Overland? Is that me?,” Jack asked, pointing at himself and looking at her with pleading eyes, like she could have all the answers he seeked. 

“...Yes,” came Hel’s cautious reply. A small doubt made its way into her mind that their father had given her the wrong name, but quickly dismissed that thought, Father would never do something so foolish. “Surely you know your own name,”

“No, I don’t remember anything, I didn’t think I was anyone,”

Jack took an unconscious step back when Hel suddenly stood up, her eyes narrowing. Spirits always remembered who they were and what happened in their lives, unless they choose to be reborn. Only an outside force could wipe a spirits memory.

Jack took a few more steps back from the fuming women, wondering what he said to make her so mad and if he was the one she was going to take it out on. As she was pacing, Jack could see her left side shimmering, sometimes flesh, sometimes bone. He put it down as a trick of the lights and thought about leaving while she was distracted, but so far she was the only one who seemed to know who he was. If he left now, he might never get the answers to his many questions. 

“Maybe I should just come back later-,” Jack started. 

“NO!,” Hel yelled quickly, but just as quickly recovered herself seeing Jack’s startled expression, “No, please, you must be tired, sleep here for the night, we’ll talk more in the morning,”

Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to stay the night in the castle, as awesome as it was, it had a creepy feeling to it, and he wasn’t just talking about the zombie staff that mulled about cleaning and finishing their other chores. Despite that, the invite to a comfy bed won over as Jack followed Hel through the many twist and turns that made up the corridors, stopping in front of a guest bedroom. 

“If you need anything my room is at the end of the hall,” was the last thing Hel said before closing the door behind her. 

Jack hadn’t realised how tired he was until his head hit the pillow and he was asleep in an instant.  
“Jack, I’m scared!,”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Hel made it to the safety of her room, adorned in different shades of purple, she reversed the illusion on the left side of her body. Over the six hundred years she had been alive, she no longer had the mindset of needing to always look like everyone else. When she was younger, and still lived on Asgard, she would often deplete her magic daily keeping up her illusions, thinking that would stop the whispers of the adults and children alike. 

Hel shook her head expelling thoughts of the past, it was time to focus on the present and future of her youngest brother. She walked over to her wooden dresser, her half flesh half bone image appearing in the mirror above it. The young woman picked up her golden hand mirror and glided over to sit on her king sized bed. The silk sheets that laid upon it, were one of the few comforts in Hel. 

When one first inspected the mirror in Hel’s hands they would find nothing out of the ordinary about it aside from the fact that the base was made of solid gold. But if that one was a part of the trickster god’s lineage and added a touch of magic the reflective surface would ripple and become a two way communication portal. Hel did just that and felt the magical signature of the only six people who were connected to the mirror, including herself. 

“Loki Odinson,” Hel whispered not wanting any of the guards or servants wandering the hall to over hear her. 

The mirror rippled like water in a pond, before becoming still again. She didn’t see anything for a few moments, she was about to hang up and try again later, figuring her father was too busy to answer when Loki’s face appeared. His black hair was slicked back professionally, and green eyes piercing with an underlying worry in them. This mirror was used for emergencies only in case Loki’s children was ever in any trouble they couldn’t get themselves out of. The mirror only showed down to the bottom of the neck so she couldn’t see what he was wearing besides a black collar. It was probably Loki’s battle armor, he must be going on a battle trip with Thor or just got back from one, it was hard to tell considering Loki never seemed to mess up one strand of hair when he fought. 

“What’s wrong?,” Loki asked, not bothering with pleasantries, his children knew if they contacted him this way something better be wrong. He wasn’t supposed to have contact with any of them, but he'd be damned if his children needed him but had no way of getting to him. 

“It’s Jackson,” was all Hel had to say. 

Loki face morphed into one of horror before becoming unemotional once again.His image got fuzzy and started swaying side to side, indicating he was walking briskly, most likely somewhere more secure. Hel’s father gave her his undivided attention after she heard a door close. 

“Tell me everything,”

It didn’t even take half an hour to tell Loki everything she knew, which wasn’t much, about what happened to Jackson Overland without leaving out any details. 

“Who all knows about him?,”

“Just a few of the guards that escorted him to my throne room,” Hel answered.

Loki nodded then said, “Slip an amnesia potion into their drinks, then bring your brother to my rooms as soon as possible,”

“Okay, he’s asleep right now, I told him we would talk more in the morning,”

“You can tell him what he needs to know on the way here tomorrow-,” Loki started, but was interrupted by a loud knock and a thundering voice, “Brother, it is time for us to engage in battle, stop your priming and come quickly,”

Loki gritted his teeth, not trying to hide the loath he felt for the man that belonged to the voice.  
“Come when it’s safe, I’ll be waiting,” Loki said before cutting the connection, leaving Hel staring at her own reflection.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mornings in Hel were strange, with there being no kind of sun or moon, they relied on counting down the hours to know the time. For the second time since he arrived in Hel, Jack felt disoriented with the same color red hitting his eyelids, rousing him from his peaceful dreaming, as when he went to sleep. 

Opening his brown eyes, he slowly sat up, stretching, when he heard a light rap at the door. He didn’t get a chance to answer, before it was opened slightly and Hel slipped in. She was looking out into the hallway, like she was watching for someone. 

Hel silently closed the door behind her, and turning to face Jack said, “We must leave quickly, I’ve sneaked a potion into the guards breakfast, so they won’t remember you unless they see you. It should give us enough time to leave without them knowing,”

She waited a moment for Jack to get up, but when he just sat there with his mouth hanging open, Hel lost her patience and walked over to stand beside his bed. A scowl made its way onto her face when Jack’s eyes just followed her and his face kept that gob smacked expression. 

“What’s wrong, didn’t you hear me, we don’t have long, we must leave now,”

“W-who did that to you?,” Jack managed to find his voice.

“Did what to me?,”

Jack didn’t answer, instead he visibly gulped before taking a hold of her left hand in his right. He ran his fingers over the hard bone there, it was no illusion or trick of the light, all of Hel’s left side of her body was pure bone. Jack looked up when he heard her curse, her head was turned, not meeting his eyes. Jack had a thought that the guards had done something unthinkable to her, he wouldn’t put it past them with the way they treated him. He shook that thought away, even if Hel didn’t look it she was strong, Jack could feel the power rolling of her now that they were closer. 

“No one did anything to me, I was born like this,” Hel said, silently berating herself for forgetting to put up the illusion. She was now facing her younger brother, a determined look in her eyes that greatly resembled his own.

“But-,” Jack tried to say.

“I will answer as many as your questions as I can on the way,” Hel said, grabbing a hold of Jack’s hand and pulling him to his feet. She was stronger then she looked, or maybe he was just that skinny. 

Hel pulled up a light purple hood to cover her face, that was attached to the same color cloak draped around her body. She turned around and started forward before looking back at Jack, she snapped her manicured fingers and the cloth of the poncho he was wearing fluttered. 

“Pull up your hood,” she command softly.

“What hood?,” Last time he checked, which was yesterday, the poncho he had on was just a regular clock that went down to his waist, no hood. 

“Check again,” was all she said, as if she had read his mind. 

Jack thought she might be going crazy, if she wasn't already, a hood doesn’t just appear out of thin air. That notion was wiped away when he reached over his shoulder and behind his back. Sure enough, there was an extra piece of fabric connected to the shoulders of the poncho. 

“Now pull up your hood,” Hel said again, a slight smirk on her lips and Jack’s dumbfounded look.

Jack did what she said and pulled up the brown hood, it being big enough to cover his eyes. Before he could ask how she had pulled that off Hel said, “Keep the hood shielding your eyes, if you make eye contact with any of the guards they will remember you and start asking questions.”

Hel started toward the door and Jack made to follow before turning around and grabbing the staff by the bed. Jack couldn’t understand why, but he didn’t want to be separated from it.  
Hel opened the door and stopped, looking out for guards or servants, before turning right, walking down the hall toward the throne room, Jack on her heels.

“If you have any questions, ask them now, it will be my only chance to answer them,” 

Jack was silent for a moment, shuffling through the many questions that plagued his mind. There were so many he didn’t know where to start. Deciding to go with the newest one he asked, “Where did the hood come from?,” 

“What?,” Jack questioned after hearing a stifled laugh come from Hel. 

“You are just like our-my oldest brother, Fenrir, he never was good at prioritizing his thoughts,” 

“What did you mean our-,”

“To answer your question, I summoned the hood with magic,” Hel quickly cut Jack off. She had made up her mind that it was their father’s responsibility to tell his youngest son of his heritage.

“You know magic?,” Jack asked looking like a kid in a candy store. 

“Yes, I inherited it from my father, when he found out he taught me everything I know now,”

“Who is your father, if you don’t mind me asking,” Jack added the last part quickly when he saw Hel hesitate. 

“Loki Odinson, younger brother to Thor, second child of Odin and Frigg, the trickster god of fire, he goes by many other titles” 

“Why isn’t he here?,” Jack hadn’t seen anyone else in the castle, beside Hel and her guards and servants. 

“For the same reason my siblings are not here, we are not allowed to see each other,”

“Why, they're your family, you should be able to see them whenever you want, inless did they do something bad?,”

“We might as well have, because of our appearance the people of Asgard saw us as monsters, but couldn't do anything about it since we were apart of the royal family,” Hel said, slowing down her steps. 

“Something Changed,” Jack realized. 

“Yes, my grandmother, Frigga, is a seer, she can see bits of the future and give a prophecy. One day she prophesied that me and my siblings would help the second oldest of us, Jormungandr battle Thor. The battle would end with each killing the other. We have been imprisoned in our own personal cells ever since,” 

“Your own grandmother locked you up?,” Jack asked appalled.

“No, my grandfather did,”

“What gave him the right-,”

“He has every right, he’s the Allfather,” Hel said, stopping to look at Jack.

Jack didn’t know what an Allfather was, but the serious look in Hel’s eyes told him he wasn’t someone you wanted to mess with.

“We are here,” Hel said, walking up the few steps that led to the platform where her throne sat. Hel stood in the small space behind the throne, facing the wall, and whispered, “Apent” When the words left her lips, a rectangular chunk disappeared in a golden light. Jack followed her up the stairs, giving the bone throne a wider breadth, and stood beside Hel.

“Wait, I have more questions,” Jack said, urgently.

“Don’t worry, father will have all the answers,” Hel said, moving aside, so Jack would be in front of the doorway. Inside, the only thing beside swirling darkness was a straight path of grey light.  
“When walking through here, do not stray from the path, if you get lost in the dark no one will ever be able to find you,”

“Aren't you coming?,” Jack asked. 

“I cannot, if I take one step out of this castle the Allfather will know, but you are hidden from his gaze, you can go anywhere,” 

“Where does it lead?,” Jack asked, looking into the darkness, there seemed to be no end.

“To Asgard, specifically our father’s rooms,” 

“Our father?,” Jack was about to turn around to see if she was joking, but was pushed forward instead. 

“Remember, don’t wander off the path,” Hel’s voice faded into the background. 

Jack stumbled forward, before looking back the way he came. The doorway was gone, leaving him covered in darkness once again, with only the grey path leading him. 

Jack was starting to regret not leaving yesterday, the events that had passed only piled on more questions to his seemingly never ending list.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack stepped through a lit doorway, much like the one he was pushed through, he had to squeeze his eyes shut from the sudden brightness. While the discomfort in his eyes wasn’t pleasant, it did help to wake up his brain dead head from staring at nothing for who knows how long. 

He opened his eyes when his bare feet came into contact with plush carpet. When Jack looked around, he had to admit that if he didn’t know any better Jack thought he had stepped into a library instead of a bedroom. 

The door had opened beside a large king size bed, that looked like it hadn’t been used in days. That was how everything appeared, Jack couldn’t see a speck of dust anywhere. Bookshelves covered the entirety of the walls, except for the right one that had a balcony overlooking a shining city. 

“Good, you're here,” a voice interrupted Jack’s observations. A man with slicked back black hair and green eyes had walked silently into the room. 

Jack turned around, his back now facing the balcony, to look at the man. He didn’t seem like much, but something told Jack that there was more than meets the eye. He seemed like a brain over brawn type of guy that everyone underestimated, only to come out victorious.

“I must say besides growing taller you look the same as when I last saw you, pretty scrawny, but I guess I’m to blame for that, never did have much muscle,” The man said with a thin smile, walking over to a desk and setting down a goblet, before turning to Jack. “You look just like her, you know, your mother, same brown hair and eyes, granted I didn’t know her long,” he continued when Jack didn’t reply. 

“My mother…” came a whisper from Jack, “So, what Hel was saying was true, you're my father?,” 

“Yes, I’m Loki Odinson, second prince of Asgard,”

“Wo,” Jack said, trying to come to grips with the new information. If Loki was his father that made Hel his sister, and did he say prince?  
“Did you say prince, does that make me a prince?,”

“No, you were born out of wedlock, which technically makes you a royal bastard if I were to claim you. Though even if you weren’t like my other children you will never officially have the title of prince,” Loki said setting down in a chair by the desk.

“Because they're seen as monsters,” Jack said, remembering what Hel said. If the realization had made him mad before he was furious now. His siblings shouldn't have to be thrown out like that. All the while, he tried to push back the tight feeling in his chest at the ‘if’ part in his knew found father’s sentence

Nodding Loki said, “That’s correct for them, for you is not as simple as looks,”

“What do you mean?,” Jack asked, sitting down on the bed, wrinkling the covers. 

“You are what people call a Norse half-blood, a child of a norse immortal and a midgardian mortal,” Loki paused making sure he had Jack’s full attention. “I’m sorry for that, as cruel as it may sound, you weren't suppose to be born, if anyone found out about you you would be in great danger even if the blame rested on my shoulders.

The Second prince of Asgard took a deep breath as he laced his fingers together to prepare himself for the story he owed his youngest, “For the brief time I was with your mother the thought of a baby being possible was the last thing on my mind. I had an annual argument with Odin and ran off to midgard, your mother was already married and the two of us were only suppose to be a one time thing. That was until nine months later when she had found a way to summon me back to midgard. When I arrived, there you were, swaddled in a brown blanket, laying in a cot.” 

A fond smile formed on his lips at the memories, he continued,“Even if you looked so much like her, I could feel my magic within you and knew you were mine. Once I told her of the danger that put you in, we agreed that it would be best for me to stay out of your life, I did and you grew up as her husbands son,” Loki finished his story, looking up into Jack’s eyes from where he was staring at the carpet.

“I don’t remember her,” Jack whispered softly looking into his newfound father’s eyes, tears glistening in his own, “I don’t remember anything, except a voice” he added taking a deep breath remembering the voice calling out to him in his sleep back in Hel. 

Loki eyes hardened, much like Hel’s had, and he said, “Yes, while I have my suspicions, I haven't gotten to the bottom of that yet,”

“Great and here I thought you would have all the answers,” Jack said flinging himself onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep searching, in the meantime I’m going to need you to drink this,” Loki said, Picking up the goblet he walked over to the bed and sat beside Jack as Jack sat up.

“What is it?,” Jack asked, taking the goblet and looking into the slightly green liquid, it looked as bad as it smelled. 

“A potion, I was hoping to give it to you on your twenty first year, but now will have to do, it will make you immortal, well in your current condition an immortal spirit,”

“Wouldn't spirits already be immortal?,” Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

“If you stayed in an afterworld, like Hel then yes, but if wounded anywhere else for long you would simply cease to be or become a vengeful spirit. Am immortal spirit can go anywhere without having to worry about that,”

“That would be very helpful and a lot more fun,” Jack said bring the rim of the goblet to his lips and taking a sip. The potion started working instantly, a burning sensation forming in his stomach, Jack doubled over in pain, dropping the goblet and almost falling himself if Loki hadn’t caught him. Jack felt a feather pillow beneath his head and a silk blanket being pulled over him, looking up he seen worried green eyes before letting the darkness take over. 

When Jack opened his eyes again, he was alone in the room. He sat up slowly not wanting the pain in his stomach to come back again. Jack looked up when he heard the door opening and closing. Loki walked in, a mirror clutched in his hand. Loki looked deep in thought, before seeing Jack awake, it changed to a small smile. 

“You’re awake, that's good, I was about to start making a wake up potion and if you thought the other one tasted bad, that one is ten times worse,” Loki tried to joke, standing beside the bed.

Jack raised his eyebrow, “ You know, for a trickster god, that was a horrible attempt at a joke,”

“That as it may be,” Loki said rolling his eyes, “There’s something you need to see, the potion had some unknown side effects,” Loki added, handing Jack the mirror. Jack took it hesitantly, what kind of side effects? If he looked in the mirror would he see half-bone like his sister or something worse? When he finally did look, he let out a breath, he was surprised by what he saw, but it wasn’t anything too drastic. His brown hair was now white and his eyes had turned a pale blue. 

Touching his cheek, Jack asked, “Why’d it do this?,”

“I can’t really say, it’s been used hundreds of times in the past as a sort of right of passage for half bloods when they were still being born, but it’s never been used on a spirit so that could be the reason,”

“You let me drink a potion when you didn’t know what the outcome would be?,” Jack asked, putting the mirror down. 

Scoffing Loki said, “I would never put you intently into harm's way,”

Taking the answer Jack flung the covers back and stood up. When he turned around to face his father, Loki was holding the staff Jack had been carrying around. 

“You will find as an immortal, the magic you have inherited from me will be easier to wield, this staff will be a good focus point to channel that power,” Loki said handing it to Jack. 

When Jack’s hands grasped the staff, frost started to form where his skin meet wood. Startled Jack dropped one end of the staff, when it touched the floor frost patterns were made. 

“Power over ice, interesting,” Loki mumbled, looking troubled.

“What?,” Jack asked too distracted by his powers to hear what Loki said. When Jack started to play with the frost Loki finally had to put a stop to it when his bedroom was almost completely covered in ice and Jack had taken to the air.

“Thats enough fun for now, you need to leave, before anyone comes looking for me,”

“Leave?, Jack asked, “Am I going to stay with Hel?,” 

“No, you will be going back to midgard, your older brother Jormungandr was banished to it’s sea’s, he’ll know how to take care of you, keeping you safe and hidden,”

“Okay, how are we getting there?,” the new spirit inquired, practically bursting with excitement at the thought of meeting another sibling.

“How are you getting there, it will draw too much attention if I go to, as for how let's just say I know a few secret passageways,”


End file.
